1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostics installation for producing x-ray exposures of body parts of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is currently necessary and standard for producing, for example, jaw, skull or mammary exposures, to arrange a film cassette with the x-ray film to be exposed following the transirradiated body part. In order to be able to make skull (ceph) exposures, European Application 0 262 522, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,673 discloses the; use of a skull holder that is secured with a carrier to a boom that is in turn secured with the necessary spacing to a stand at which the x-ray radiator is also arranged. A holder for accepting the x-ray film cassette in the size necessary for ceph exposures is situated at the skull holder.
A different film cassette having a different film format is to be provided for so-called panorama x-ray exposures (PAN exposures), this film cassette being adjusted synchronously but oppositely relative to the motion of the radiation source. In a known device of this type (European Application 0 229 308, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,372), a rotary unit arranged at a carriage of a stand is provided, the radiation source and a holder for a film cassette accepting the x-ray film being arranged at said rotatory unit diametrically opposite each other. In order to also be able to make ceph exposures with this x-ray diagnostics installation, the aforementioned boom is adjusted relative to the carriage of the stand, the head-holder and positioning means as well as the holder for the film cassette suitable for ceph exposures being secured to this boom.